


Imagine May, Your SO, Bringing You To Join The Avengers

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Melinda May brings you to Steve Rogers so that you can join the Avengers and surprises the Captain with your abilities. </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127990243283/imagine-may-your-so-bringing-you-to-join-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine May, Your SO, Bringing You To Join The Avengers

37\. Eyes in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

  


“You need her here.” May stated, crossing her arms as she stared down Captain America.

Steve tightened his jaw, staying firm in his stance. “I need people I can trust, Agent, not just random people with super strength. I have no clue who she is. How do I even know she’s good enough to be in the field?”

May left his eyes half way through his talk, watching the young warrior training on the nearby punching bag. His eyes followed just in time for him to watch her kick throw the bag, almost twice her size, across the gym room.

Steve’s eyes widened and he watched her, his lips parting in a gape. “Holy sh-”

“Her name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). You’ll know she’s good because she was trained by me.” Melinda May tilted her head over at him with eyes that almost smirked for her, knowing he was basically speechless as the girl barely broke a sweat. She glanced over at him and met his blue eyes, smiling innocently and standing up straight.

Steve’s eyes locked onto hers for what seemed like just a few seconds but when he turned to question more to Agent May, she had already disappeared down the hall, a proud smirk on her face for her young protégée.


End file.
